Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, may include a fan section to propel the aircraft, a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air from the fan section, a combustor section to burn fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and to generate thrust.
The fan section may receive torque generated by the turbine section in response to the turbine section extracting the energy. It may be desirable for the torque received by the fan section to have a different angular velocity than the torque generated by the turbine section. Accordingly, some gas turbine engines may include a gear assembly for changing the angular velocity of torque delivered to the fan section from the turbine section.